


Der Käfig

by PapaBearAndCo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, First Time, Futanari, Hermaphrodites
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaBearAndCo/pseuds/PapaBearAndCo
Summary: Ein unterdrücktes Mädchen fängt dank ihrer besten Freundin an, richtig zu Leben.





	Der Käfig

128 BPM  
Tanzende Lichter um uns herum  
Wie zum Teufel haben Sie uns rein gelassen?  
Um uns herum 1000 Sterne, projiziert von der Discokugel im Takt der Musik.  
Wir brauchen keinen Alkohol und keine Drogen, nein, Liebe ist unser Rausch.  
Wir schmiegen uns aneinander, tanzen, zum allerersten Mal überhaupt, und sind nur durch eine winzige Schicht Stoff getrennt, du kommst mir ganz nahe.  
Unsere Lippen berühren sich zart, du flüsterst mir ins Ohr:  
"mach mich zu einer Frau!"  
...  
...  
...

Der Wecker klingelt, wie jeden Tag um 6:30 Uhr, wach bin ich schon seit einiger Zeit...wie jeden Tag. Wegen dem Gefühl in meinem Körper, dieses Ding, eingesperrt in seinem Käfig, es will frei sein. Aber das darf es nicht, und wird es auch nie dürfen! Es ist eine Strafe, geboren aus der Sünde! Deshalb muss es weggesperrt bleiben . . . für immer.  
Ich Strecke meine Arme und Beine lange aus, um eine klaren Kopf zu bekommen und lasse den Blick durch mein Zimmer streifen. Auf den Regalen liegen meine Bücher und andere persönliche Gegenstände, daneben mein Cello und auf dem Schreibtisch meine Schulsachen, mehr Individualität besitzt das Zimmer nicht.  
Ich stehe auf und Streiche mein Nachthemd glatt.  
“Ich sollte duschen gehen”, denke ich, obwohl mir dabei mulmig wird... Wie jeden Tag. Da ich im Dachgeschoss wohne, habe ich ein eigenes Bad und das, obwohl ich nicht die älteste in der Familie bin, meinem großen Bruder sollte es zustehen, doch ich gehöre weggesperrt, weg von den Blicken anderer Menschen.  
Ich gehe ins Bad und schließe die Tür hinter mir. Im Spiegel sehe ich meine langen, braunen und verstrubbelten Haare, zusammen mit meinen, noch müden Augen. Ich finde, dass ich kein hässliches Gesicht habe aber wen interessiert das schon? Ich Streife das Nachthemd ab und betrachte meine kleinen Brüste, naja obwohl, so klein sind sie gar nichts mehr, eigentlich genau richtig, für ein 14-jähriges Mädchen, Über die Sommerferien sind sie sogar noch etwas gewachsen.   
Mir fällt ein, dass heute wieder Schule ist. Nicht, dass es was Schlechtes ist, aber dadurch steigt die Gefahr, dass es jemand herausfindet. Ich lasse meinen Blick noch über meinen flachen Bauch wandern und steige in die Dusche.

Meine Mutter schiebt mir, wie immer wortlos, mein Müsli hin und würdigt mich keines Blickes, genauso, wie es sein sollte. Die anderen Mitglieder meiner Familie haben schon gefrühstückt und das war auch besser so, niemand will mit einem Monster am Tisch sitzen.  
"Hanna!", ruft meine Mutter, "Susi ist da!".

Tja, Susi . . . Sie ist meine beste und einzige Freundin und das ist ganz und alleine ihr Verdienst. Wir kennen uns seit dem Kindergarten und irgendwann habe ich akzeptiert, dass sie mich wohl wirklich mag. Sie ist die ganzen 6 Wochen auf irgendeinem Sommercamp gewesen, also war ich die ganze Zeit allein, meine Familie ist ohne mich in den Urlaub gefahren.  
Ich nehme meine Schultasche und öffne die Türe, wow!  
Susi hat sich verändert . . .  
... eigentlich hat sie immer lange Kleider oder Röcke mit Blumenmuster getragen, doch jetzt trägt sie ein bauchfreies Top und eine enge, kurze Hose.  
Doch viel erstaunlicher ist, dass ihre Brüste enorm gewachsen sind.  
"Du hast dich etwas, . . . äh, verändert", stammele ich sie an.  
"Hanna! ich muss dir so viel erzählen, es ist so viel passiert, komm meine Blume, wir müssen los!", sagt sie schnell und fährt mich aus der Tür ins Freie. Sie nennst mich immer ihre "Blume", das ist irgendwie schon immer so gewesen und ich habe mich irgendwann damit abgefunden. Während wir zur Schule laufen, erzählt sie mir alles Mögliche über Jungs, Liebe und vieles andere. Ich versuche das alles irgendwie zu ignorieren oder zu verdrängen und schaue die ganze Zeit auf den Boden. Eigentlich ist sie immer schüchtern, zurückhaltend und brav gewesen und hatte sich monatelang dagegen gestreut, dass ihre Eltern sie für das Ferienlager angemeldet haben und jetzt hat es ihr offensichtlich sehr gut gefallen, zu gut für meinen Geschmack.

 

“Sag doch auch mal was, meine Blume”, sagt sie plötzlich zu mir.  
“Ich war zu Hause, war ganz okay”, sage ich trocken.  
“Nein, zu dem, was ich erlebt habe und dazu…”, fordert und deutet auf ihren Körper und ihre Kleidung.  
“anders, aber...ähm...schön."  
Sie dreht sich zu mir schreit mich an, während sie mich ziemlich fest an den Schultern fässt: “ich bin aufgewacht, meine Blume, endlich lebe ich!... und ja…anscheinend hat die Pubertät mich jetzt auch erreicht, ich musste alles größer kaufen, weil ich jetzt C habe und sie hören einfach nicht auf zu wachsen!”  
Ich schaue sie entgeistert an und löse mich aus ihrem Griff.  
Das alles gefällt mir gar nicht, was ist mit ihr passiert? Ich drehe mich um und laufe weiter Richtung Schule. Das war es dann wohl mit der Freundschaft, schade…sehr schade, später werde ich sicher heulen …und Morgen auch…und in einer Woche auch, aber bloß nicht jetzt. Mit Susi weiterhin befreundet zu sein, wäre viel zu gefährlich und eigentlich habe ich schon immer gewusst, dass dieser Tag einmal kommen wird, also laufe ich stur weiter und setze mich an einen freien Einzeltisch in meinem neuen Klassenzimmer. Ich schaue mich um und weiß sofort, dass die 8. Klasse genauso werden wird, wie die sieben Jahre zuvor, voller Furcht, auffliegen zu können und voller Leute, die mich für komisch halten. Als sie das Zimmer betritt, drehen sich alle Jungs, wie auf ein geheimes Kommando zu ihr um. Eigentlich ist sie immer genauso uninteressant gewesen, wie ich, aber jetzt hat sich das wohl geändert. Glück für sie, denke ich und versuche, Ihrem suchenden Blick auszuweichen. Sie versucht noch länger, Blickkontakt aufzunehmen und ihre Mine verrät ihre Verwirrtheit und auch ein bisschen Verzweiflung, doch dann bemerkt sie die Blicke der Jungs und widmet Ihnen Ihre Aufmerksamkeit.  
Der Unterricht ist langweilig und leicht. Zumindest für jemanden, der viel Zeit zum Denken und Lesen hat, ist das alles nicht so schwer. Nach der letzten Stunde stehe ich sofort auf und laufe schnell nach Hause.  
Ich weine…schüttle mich vor Tränen und versuche mein Geschrei mit dem Kissen zu ersticken. Ich weiß das ist das Beste so, ich habe mich schon längst mit meinem Schicksal abgefunden. Ich bin ein Fehler, ich bin falsch und ich muss mein Geheimnis bewahren, um jeden Preis.  
6:30 Uhr, der Wecker klingelt, ich bin aber schon wach. Ist Gefühl, mein Geheimnis, es will hinaus, hinaus aus seinem Käfig.  
Ich laufe extra früh zur Schule, um Susi aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
1\. Stunde Mathe, einfach  
2\. Stunde Englisch, einfach.  
Ich schaue auf den Stundenplan und stelle fest, dass ich als nächstes Sport habe. Naja hätte…wegen meinem Zustand, bin ich lebenslänglich vom Sport Unterricht befreit, also lese ich ein Buch, während die anderen schwitzen und Spaß haben. Zum Glück muss ich nicht mitmachen, das wäre undenkbar!  
Schule aus, ich renne nach Hause und weine mich in den Schlaf.  
Die nächsten Tage verlaufen genau gleich, nur, dass meine Tränen langsam aber sicher verschwinden.  
Ich bin gerade am Freitag von der Schule nach Hause gekommen. Meine Mutter wartet vor dem Haus und sagt kalt: "wir fahren bis Sonntag zu Oma! Du weißt was du zu tun hast!"   
Ja das weiß ich, bloß keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen bzw. zu Hause bleiben. Genau das, was ich eh vorhabe.  
Ich betrete mein Zimmer und lese ein bisschen. Ich muss diese Woche erst noch richtig verdauen und dieses Wochenende allein wird genau das richtige dafür sein.  
Ich frage mich ob ich diese Freundschaft mit Susi hätte aufrecht erhalten können . . .   
Nein!  
Nein!  
Nein!  
Es geht nicht! Ich fühle es schon wieder, es will hinaus, nur ein einziges Mal…aber nein! Wenn ich ein normales Leben führen möchte, dann werde ich es für immer weg sperren. Ich denke an meine Mutter, meinen Vater und meine Geschwister…mein großer Bruder hat es einmal gesehen, als ich noch ein Kleinkind war, mein kleiner noch nie, und das ist gut so.  
Meine Eltern sind sehr streng und hart zu mir aber ich weiß, dass sie nur das Beste für mich wollen und dafür bin ich sehr dankbar. Andere Eltern würden nicht die Stärke besitzen um mit meinem Geheimnis umzugehen…Sie haben mir gezeigt, wie ich es bändigen kann und im Moment sind sie die einzigen, die einen Schlüssel für den Käfig haben.  
Das Drücken, das Ziehen, das Verlangen, es ruft mich zurück in die Gegenwart und ich höre ein leises Klopfen. Es hatte angefangen zu regnen, also denke ich, dass es nur die Tropfen an meinem Fenster sind, aber da ist es schon wieder . . .  
Ich gehe die Treppe hinunter und merke, dass es von der Haustür zu mir schallt.  
Ich öffne die Tür . . .  
Und so gleich von ihr ins Innere gedrückt, Susi an mir vorbei gestürmt kommt.  
Ich weiß nicht, was nasser ist, ihre regendurchnässte Kleidung oder ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht.  
Sie rennt direkt ins Wohnzimmer, dreht sich dort auf der Stelle um und schaut mich, um Worte ringend an.  
"Wieso?"...  
"Wieso tust du mir das an?", bringt sie heraus.  
"Ich möchte dir doch nur helfen..."  
"Bitte!"  
"Ich weiß, wie schüchtern und zurückgezogen du bist...!"  
"Ich weiß das seit 10 Jahren!!"  
"Und ich war genauso!"  
"Aber es muss nicht so bleiben, Rede einfach mit mir!"  
"Ich kann keine Sekunde an etwas anderes denken!"  
"Nur an dich!"  
"Ich möchte dir nur helfen!"  
"...Helfen zu Leben!"

Ich stehe die ganze Zeit da und kämpfe damit, die Tränen zurück zu halten . . . Es geht nicht. Ich möchte ihr alles erzählen, aber es geht nicht. Ich richte mich auf und sage zu ihr:  
" Bitte geh jetzt..."  
doch da trifft mich eine Watsche von Susi.  
Sie packt mich, schüttelt mich und schreit mich an:  
"Lebe! bitte meine Blume! Rede mit mir! Und lebe! Bitte...bitte. bitte"

Sie lässt mich los, da ich angefangen habe zu weinen, nein, nicht vor Schmerz sondern, weil ich ja mit ihr reden möchte . . . Ihr, der einzigen Person, mit der ich jemals reden konnte.

"Möchtest du etwas zu trinken?", das ist das Einzige, das ich herausbringe. Sie nickt stumm und ich hole eine Flasche Wasser und 2 Gläser.   
Wir setzen uns und schauen uns schweigend an.  
" ich werde nicht gehen!", sagt sie auf einmal bestimmt. "Mir ist es egal, was du sagst oder was nicht, ich weiß du bist allein also werde ich zur Not bis Sonntag bleiben."  
Susi ist eine sehr ehrliche und direkte Person, also meint sie das wirklich ernst. Aber was soll ich ihr erzählen? Ich überlege und fange an: "Du hast dich so sehr verändert."   
Ich schaue sie erwartungsvoll an.  
"Ich erkenne dich nicht wieder."  
Susi zeigt keine Reaktion.   
"Du weißt ich habe eine Krankheit und ich kann nicht mehr mit dir befreundet sein!"

Ich habe ihr nie von meinem Geheimnis erzählt.

Sie schaut mich weiter an und gibt mir eine 2. Watsche.  
"Scheiß auf deine Krankheit! ich bin aufgewacht!", sagt sie, sehr ernst.

Sie weiß nicht, von was sie spricht, aber die Watsche hat mir noch einmal deutlich gezeigt, dass sie stärker ist als ich und dass sie es ernst meint. Plötzlich steht sie auf und schaut mich an: "Mir ist wirklich sehr kalt, habt ihr irgendwas zum Aufwärmen da? und tut mir leid wegen der Watschen, du wirst es schon noch kapieren."  
Geistesabwesend sage ich: "Wir haben eine Sauna im Keller, aber die..."  
Susi unterbricht mich mit großen Augen: "Was? Seit wann? Los wir gehen!"  
Mir fällt auf, dass sie in 10 Jahren vielleicht 4, 5 Mal bei mir zuhause gewesen ist, unsere Freundschaft hat sich immer auf die Schule konzentriert.  
"Los wir gehen in die Sauna", wiederholt sie.

Meine Alarmglocken gehen los, nie im Leben würde ich mit einer anderen Person in die Sauna gehen, sogar allein ist es unangenehm.  
"Los!", befiehlt Susi und hebt wieder die Hand.  
Wie ferngesteuert stehe ich auf und führe sie in den Keller.  
"Los mach sie schon an!", befiehlt sie weiter.  
Meine Gedanken flehen alle Götter an, dass das alles ohne Katastrophe vorüber geht.  
Ich stelle die Sauna an und zeige Susi, wo sie Handtücher findet. Dann gehe ich in mein Zimmer und schaue dort im Bad in den Spiegel. Mein Gesicht zeigt keinerlei Emotionen, ich schaue meinem Spiegelbild in die Augen und sage: "Es wird alles gut, es wird alles Gut!!"   
Ziehe ich meinen einzigen mittlerweile zu kleinen, Badeanzug an und wickel mich in ein großes Badehandtuch.  
Ich steige die Treppe hinunter und betrete die Sauna, da Susi wohl noch nicht fertig ist, und setze mich mit angezogen den Beinen in eine Ecke. Als ich die Tür höre, schaue ich auf und werde todesblass.

Susi ist nackt und hat das wohl kleinste Handtuch des Hauses in der Hand. Sie setzt sich neben mich und lächelt mich an: "ich dachte, so ist es angenehmer, ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen."  
Doch! Doch, habe ich aber ich bleibe still. Die Temperatur ist gerade einmal bei 30°C, also werde ich noch für eine lange Zeit mit ihr gefangen sein.  
Susi lächelt mich an und sagt entspannt: "Danke...ich glaube das ist das erste Mal, dass wir so etwas machen. Und tut mir echt leid, dass ich dich geschlagen habe..."  
Sie wendet ihren Blick nach vorne und wird ernst:  
"Ich glaube, ich muss noch einmal alles erzählen, also:  
In den ersten Tagen war alles doof, ich war schüchtern wie immer und musste mit 5 anderen Mädchen in einer Hütte schlafen. Doch dann haben wir an einem Abend alle zusammen am Lagerfeuer gesessen und ich habe gesehen, wie alle froh waren und gelacht haben. Nur ich war allein, denn du warst ja nicht da"

Ich merke, wie sie mich durchdringend anschaut aber ich schaue weiter in den Boden.

"Dann hat mich ein Junge angesprochen und gefragt, ob ich etwas reden möchte. Ich habe nicht wirklich reagiert aber er hat trotzdem angefangen und erzählt, dass er auch erst im Ferienlager seinen Mut gefunden hat, mit fremden Leuten zu reden aus sich heraus zu kommen. Er hat mich sicher eine Stunde lang voll geredet, bis ich endlich reagiert habe . . . Er hatte Recht, mit allem! Man muss sich nicht immer verstecken, man muss nur offen zu Menschen sein und das Glück wird zu dir finden. Ich habe dann sehr lange geredet und wir haben uns nachts aus dem Bett in geschlichen, nur um weiter zu reden. Er war schwul, also wollte er nichts von mir, außer mir Mut machen und das hat er geschafft. am nächsten Tag habe ich viele neue Freundschaften geknüpft und innerhalb einer Woche war ich mit allen gut befreundet. An einem Abend haben wir dann Flaschendrehen gespielt, und ja... Ich hatte meinen ersten Kuss, zwar mit einem Mädchen, aber das war nur ein Spiel, also wen interessiert das schon?   
Aber dann auch mit einem Jungen, mit Tim, falls es dich interessiert. Und naja...wir haben uns dann nochmal geküsst, mit Zunge und ohne Flaschendrehen."

"Bitte höre auf", denke ich. "Was soll es bringen, wenn du mir das alles erzählst?"

"Jetzt entspann dich Mal, meine Blume", sagt Susi und dreht meinen Kopf in ihre Richtung.  
"Wenn du so dasitzt, werde ich noch verrückt."  
Ich versuche, das zu tun, was sie sagt, hebe meinen Kopf und setze mich normal hin.  
"Also", fährt sie fort, "Ich habe Tim in den letzten Tagen noch öfter geküsst und wir haben uns wirklich gut verstanden. Er hat mir gezeigt wie schön es ist, einer anderen Person nahe zu sein und hat mir ständig gesagt, wie schön ich bin und wieso ich meinen Körper so verstecke. Mit ihm habe ich mich dann auch weggeschnitten um neue Kleidung zu kaufen und erst da ist mir aufgefallen, wie groß meine Brüste geworden sind."  
Sie dreht meinen Kopf so, dass ich gar nicht anders kann, als ihren Körper zu begutachten.  
Susi hat längeres schwarzes Haar, eine Stupsnase, Runde backen und einen freundlichen Mund. Ihre Schultern sind etwas breiter als meine und ihre Schlüsselbeine stehen deutlich hervor, obwohl sie insgesamt breiter und kleiner ist als ich.  
Ich will nicht weiter schauen, aber Susi drückt meinen Kopf weiter nach unten.  
Ihre Brüste sind, um sie mit einem Wort zu beschreiben, perfekt.  
Sie sind wirklich deutlich gewachsen, nicht dass ich sie vorher schon einmal gesehen habe, aber das würde jedem auffallen. Der Ansatz beginnt direkt unter dem Schlüsselbein und zieht sich, perfekt symmetrisch, zu 2 vollen Rundungen. Ich weiß nicht, ob eine davon in meine kleinen Hände passen würde, aber, wahrscheinlich nicht.   
Die kleinen Bewegungen, die Susi beim Reden macht, lassen die weiche Haut aneinander reiben und durch die langsam steigende Temperatur, laufen schon einzelne Schweißtropfen die vollen Rundungen herunter oder schließen sich dazwischen zu einem kleinen Rinnsal zusammen.   
Ihre Brustwarzen heben sich nur kaum merklich hervor und sind von einem zarten rosa Kreis in der Größe einer Walnuss umgeben. Ein einzelner Schweißtropfen hängt an ihrer linken Brustwarze und wartet flehend darauf, von der Schwerkraft hinabgerissen zu werden.   
Susi hat mindestens C, wenn nicht sogar D, denn beide Busen haben etwas Überhang und bilden eine Hautfalte im perfekten Halbkreis, welche ebenfalls vom Schweiß glänzen.  
Mein Kopf wird weiter nach unten gerichtet und mein Blick schweift über ihren weichen aber flachen Bauch und ihren süßen babyähnlichen Bauchnabel nach unten.

"Stopp!", rufe ich.  
"Was ist denn?", fragt Susi mich ruhig. "Das siehst du doch alles jeden Tag bei dir selber."  
Während sie das sagt, spreizt sie ihre Schenkel und ich werde gezwungen, ihre Scheide zu betrachten.  
Ihre Schamlippen sind fast ganz geschlossen, wie bei einem, mit chirurgischer Präzision gezogenem Schnitt. Sie öffnet die Beine weiter und ich sehe, dass von Feuchtigkeit glänzende Innere.  
"Das ist zu viel!", denke ich. "Ich will hier raus! Sofort. Ich weiß nicht ob mein Käfig dem standhält."  
"Ich habe angefangen mich zu rasieren", sagt Susi.  
"Na, wie findest du sehe ich aus, meine Blume?"  
Kein einziges Haar ist rings um ihre Weiblichkeit zu sehen, nur hauchzarte Haut. Und wie sie aussieht? Perfekt! Alles andere wäre untertrieben. Doch das kann ich ihr niemals sagen, sie muss gehen!   
Ich Hülle mein Handtuch fester um meinen Körper, die Temperatur ist mittlerweile heiß genug, also muss ich das ganze hier nicht mehr lange ertragen.  
Nachdem ich keine Antwort gegeben habe, fährt sie fort:   
"Das mit Tim lief dann die die ganze restliche Zeit weiter, wir haben uns oft geküsst und miteinander gekuschelt. Dann am letzten Abend haben wir uns von den anderen weggeschlichen und an einen kleinen Badesee in der Nähe gesetzt. Es war für uns beide das erste Mal, dass wir so etwas wie Liebe für eine Person empfanden, doch wir haben ausgemacht, die Nummer des anderen zu löschen, weil wir knapp 500km voneinander entfernt leben. Das Ganze war für uns beide der Augenöffner, den wir gebraucht haben, ich glaube, ihn hat es sogar noch mehr verändert als mich.  
Naja, wir sind dann trotzdem noch am See geblieben und haben zuerst das Wasser und dann den anderen angeschaut. Wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen sind wir aufgesprungen, haben uns ausgezogen und sind ins Wasser gerannt. Wir sind dann ein bisschen geschwommen und haben versucht, unsere Körper vor den Anderen zu verstecken. Das Wasser war nicht tief und wir hätten beide stehen können, aber wir sind bis zum Hals Unterwasser geblieben. Dann habe ich allen Mut zusammengenommen, seine Hand gefasst und auf meine Brust gelegt. Das war der Eisbrecher, den wir gebraucht haben.  
Danach haben wir uns lange, eng umschlungen geküsst und sind dann Hand in Hand an Land gegangen. Wir hatten alle Hemmungen verloren und waren wie in einem Rausch, also sind wir nackt zurück zu unseren Hütten gegangen. Tim hatte die Idee, zu einer Leeren zu gehen und dort zu schlafen.   
Wir haben uns nebeneinander in ein Bett gekuschelt und wollten schlafen, als ich etwas an meinem Po gespürt habe. Er hat mir "Tut mir leid, ich kann nichts dafür", in mein Ohr geflüstert, doch ich habe ihm keine Zeit gelassen, mehr zu sagen und mit der Hand die Spitze von seinem Penis berührt.  
Ich habe mich zu ihm umgedreht und mit einem Blick versichert, dass alles gut ist. Wir haben die Decke weggeworfen und uns gegenseitig zuerst nur beobachtet und anschließend leicht gestreichelt.  
Ich habe ihn gefragt, was ich machen soll, damit er sich gut fühlt und er hat meine Hand genommen und damit seine Vorhaut vor und zurück geschoben. Das hat sogar ziemlich Spaß gemacht und mit der Zeit ist in mir ein flehendes Gefühl in meiner Scheide aufgekommen, das immer stärker wurde.   
Ich hatte mich noch nie selbst befriedigt und deshalb habe ich Tim einfach gefragt, ob er mir helfen kann.   
Er hat angefangen, über meine Schamlippen zu streicheln und irgendwann einen Finger zwischen ihnen hindurchzuziehen. Das Gefühl war unglaublich, das kann ich dir versichern, meine Blume, du musst das auf jeden Fall selber ausprobieren."

Susi hebt den Blick und reißt mich so aus einer Trance. Mein Inneres kocht, und das nicht wegen der Temperatur. Mein Käfig hält noch, aber wer weiß wie lange...  
Susis Geschichte ist schön, aber falsch, bzw. für mich ist sie falsch. Eigentlich will ich das alles nicht wissen, aber irgendwie gefällt es mir trotzdem.

"Irgendwann hat er dann einen Finger in mich gesteckt und in rhythmischen Bewegungen vor und zurück bewegt.", fährt sie fort.  
"Ich habe angefangen zu stöhnen und war so gefesselt von dem Gefühl, dass ich ganz vergessen habe, mich um ihn zu kümmern. Meine Lippen haben sich, wie von allein, auf seine gedrückt und unseren Zungen haben wild miteinander gespielt. Dann hat er auch noch angefangen, meine Nippel zuerst mit der anderen Hand und später mit seinem Mund zu umspielen.  
Das war zu viel für mich und ich bin gekommen. Mit glasigem Blick habe ich ihn dann angeschaut und gefragt, ob ich das gleiche auch für ihn tun kann. Er hat genickt und ich habe wieder angefangen, seine Vorhaut vor und zurück zu schieben. Er hat dann gesagt: "Fester! Schneller", und ich habe befolgt. Ich habe dann eine Idee bekommen und sein Glied in den Mund genommen. Mit meiner Zunge habe ich dann sanft seine Eichel umspielt und die Bewegung mit dem Kopf fortgesetzt. Plötzlich hat er sich verkrampft und noch ein warnendes Stöhnen von sich gegeben. Dann ist er in meinem Mund gekommen. Ich habe alles heruntergeschluckt und dann die Reste von seinem schlaffen Penis geleckt. Es hat nicht schlecht geschmeckt, ein bisschen salzig, aber auch…”  
“Hey! Meine Blume? Hörst du mir zu?”  
Ich weiß nicht genau, was ich sagen soll, ich sitze aufrecht mit verkrampften Körper da und versuche die Gefühle, die in mir brodeln, im Zaum zu halten.  
“Habe ich zu viel erzählt?”, fragt Susi, noch etwas verträumt. “Ich glaube ich habe ein bisschen den Faden verloren. Bitte sei mir nicht böse und entspann dich ein bisschen.”, fügt sie noch an und lässt mit ihrer Hand auf meinen Schenkel.  
…”Das ist zu hoch”, denke ich panisch! “Nein, nicht weiter!”  
Meine Gedanken schreien in meinem Kopf, doch Susi streckt ihre Hand immer weiter und kommt meinem Schritt immer näher.  
Die Luft scheint vom einen auf den anderen Moment zu gefrieren.  
“Nein”, hauche ich voller Verzweiflung.  
Susi öffnet die Augen verwirrt und tastet mit ihrem Finger weiter.  
Ich springe auf und renne in mein Zimmer. Ich stelle mich vor den Spiegel in meinem Bad und schaue mir selbst tief in die Augen.  
Wut! Wut auf mich selbst kommt auf. Wie konnte das passieren? Wie? Wie?  
Ich bin so dumm! Jetzt ist alles aus. Ich lasse das Handtuch von meinem Körper gleiten. Mein Käfig, mein Geheimnis ist deutlich durch den Badeanzug zu sehen.  
Tränen schießen mir in die Augen und mein Gesicht verzieht sich zu einer Fratze aus Wut und Verzweiflung.  
Mein Arm holt wie von allein aus und schlägt gegen den Spiegel. Nochmal, immer wieder schlage ich auf mein Spiegelbild ein. Weil das nichts bringt, greife ich nach einem Hängeschrank und reißt ihn mit aller Kraft von der Wand. Als nächstes ziehe ich am Duschvorhang, doch da sehe ich Susi, die in der offenen Badezimmertür steht und mich mit einem Blick anschaut, den ich nicht deuten kann. Sie hat wieder ihre Unterwäsche an und steht da wie angewurzelt.  
Plötzlich streckt sie den Arm aus und flüstert: “Komm her meine Blume…alles ist gut, dir kann nichts passieren.”  
Sie kommt auf mich zu und löst sanft meinen Griff vom Duschvorhang.  
Ich fühle Garnichts mehr, ich bin innerlich tot.  
Ihre Lippen pressen sich in einem sanften Kuss auf meine Stirn und sie wiederholt: “Alles ist gut, dir kann nichts passieren.”  
Anschließend führt sie mich in mein Zimmer und schaut mir tief in die Augen. Ich verstehe nicht, was hier passiert, absolut gar nicht.  
“Zeig es mir!”, sagt Susi und hält weiter Blickkontakt.  
Ich reagiere nicht und starre die weiter an, meine Liebe immer noch voller Verzweiflung.   
So stehen wir da, bis Susi erst meinen linken und dann meinen rechten Träger von den Schultern zieht.  
“Nein”, denke ich. “Das muss ich selber machen.”  
Ich trete einen Schritt zurück und ziehe langsam meinen Badeanzug aus, meine linke Hand schützend vor meinen Schritt haltend.  
Jetzt stehe ich nackt vor meiner besten Freundin und schaue ihr weiterhin in die Augen. Meine Gedanken haben aufgehört zu rotieren, ich habe aufgegeben mich zu wehren…wenn es jemand erfahren sollte, dann sie. Das Geheimnis, mein Geheimnis, es ist gelüftet.  
Nach einem langen Seufzer nehme ich meine Hand zur Seite und gebe den Blick frei.  
Susis Augen weiten sich, aber sie gibt keinen Laut von sich.  
“Jetzt weißt du es”, bringe ich heraus und schaue nach unten.  
Um meine Hüfte ist ein lederner Gürtel gespannt, welcher mit je einem Schloss an beiden Seiten befestigt ist. In der Mitte zwischen den meinen Beinen befindet sich ein Käfig…  
Und darin…  
…ein Penis.

Stille

Susis Gesicht zeigt immer noch keine wirkliche Regung, abgesehen von den weit geöffneten Augen.  
Plötzlich kehrt doch Leben in ihren Blick zurück und ihre Augen füllen dich mit Tränen.  
“Ich glaube”, sagt die sehr langsam.  
“Ich glaube ich habe es gewusst.”  
Ich schaue sie fragend an.  
“Das ist also dein Geheimnis? Dein Käfig?...Das ist der Grund für all das?”  
Ich verstehe es nicht, wieso läuft sie nicht weg? Ich bin ein Monster!  
Nein! Sie kann es nicht gewusst haben! Ich bin ein Monster, ich gehöre weggesperrt.  
Mir schießen die Tränen in die Augen und die Wut kommt zurück.   
Ich drehe mich um und gehe von Susi weg.  
Zerstören…Ich muss es zerstören!  
Ich renne ins Bad zurück, greife nach einer Flasche und schlage sie mit aller Kraft gegen meinen Käfig.  
Schmerz…  
…Schmerz ist gut.  
Mit noch mehr Kraft dresche ich wieder auf meinen Schritt ein. Noch einmal.  
Dann wird meine Hand gestoppt. Susi ist hinterhergerannt und schreit mich an: “Hör auf! Sofort! Du bringst dich noch um!”  
Ja, das wäre das Beste, doch ich kann nicht weiter machen, denn Susi zerrt mich zurück in mein Zimmer und hält mich solange fest, bis ist aufgebe.  
“Bitte höre mir zu!”, sagt sie langsam. “ich möchte dir nur eines sagen…Das”, sie deutet auf meinen Schritt, “ändert Garnichts…bitte beruhige dich! Du wirst immer meine Blume bleiben. “  
Ich habe nicht die Kraft, ihr etwas entgegen zu setzen…ich weiß, was sie sagt, kann nicht stimmen, aber trotzdem klingt ihre Stimme so ehrlich.  
“Kannst du mir bitte erklären, was du da trägst”, fragt sie.  
“Das ist mein Käfig”, antworte ich.  
Susi verdreht die Augen: “das ist Folter!”  
Ich schaue hinab. Mein Käfig ist eine Art Keuschheitsgürtel, dein meine Mutter mir gegeben hat. Mein Penis ist von einem engen Drahtgestell umgeben und hat keine Chance, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen.  
“Nein, es ist notwendig”, erwidere ich.  
“Tut das nicht weh?”, fragt sie weiter, ohne auf mich einzugehen.  
“Ja…sehr, aber das ist gut so.”  
“Wer hat den Schlüssel?”  
“Meine Eltern…”  
Susi schnappt nach Luft: “Deine Eltern turn dir so etwas an? Sind sie verrückt geworden?”  
Nein, meine Eltern wollten mich mein Leben lang beschützen. Ich antworte nicht…  
“Seit wann trägst du das schon?”  
“Schon mein ganzes Leben…”  
Susi dreht mir den Rücken zu. Niemand sagt etwas, bis sie sich wieder umdreht und mich anschreit: “Willst du mich verarschen? Deine Eltern legen dir dieses mittelalterliche Foltergerät an, sperren dich quasi zuhause ein, halten dich von so vielen Menschen wie möglich fern, nehmen dich nicht mit in den Urlaub und das Wichtigste: verbieten dir zu leben, nein viel schlimmer…sie haben dich runtergemacht, soweit, dass du selbst nicht leben willst…alles, nur weil du einen Penis hast?”  
Ich weine…  
Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren denke ich an mich selber, an mein Leben und daran, was ich alles verpasst habe.   
Es kommt alles heraus…  
Ich heule nicht, Nein, die Tränen laufen mir einfach in Sturzbächen aus den Augen. Minutenlang stehe ich da und rühre mich nicht vom Fleck.  
Plötzlich spüre ich, Wie etwas Kaltes meine Hüfte berührt, gefolgt von einem metallischen Knacken.  
Wieder das Gefühl, gefolgt von dem Geräusch, nur auf der anderen Seite.   
Ich merke, Wie etwas von mir abfällt, nein, nicht nur der Käfig…meine Trauer, meine Unterdrückung, alles, was ich mein Leben lang für normal gehalten habe fällt von mir ab.  
Leben kehrt in meinen Körper zurück und ich öffne die Augen. Susi steht mit ernsten und gespanntem Blick vor mir, in der Hand eine große Zange.  
Ich schaue sie an, wische mir meine Tränen aus den Augen und fange an zu lachen.  
Susi steigt sofort mit ein und so stehen wir und minutenlang gegenüber, bis wir von alleine aufhören.  
“Danke!”  
In dieses Wort habe ich all meine Kraft gelegt.  
Susi lächelt mich an und sagt: “Bitte erzähle mir alles von Anfang an.”  
Ich fange an, bei meiner Geburt. Ich bin ein absoluter Einzelfall heißt es, ein Wunder, aber meine Eltern haben von Anfang an versucht, mich zu verstecken…mit Erfolg. Mit 3 Jahren haben sie den Gürtel anfertigen lassen und ihn nur jedes Jahr einmal geöffnet, um den Käfig minimal zu erweitern…naja das war es eigentlich schon.  
Susi scheint noch nicht zufrieden zu sein und fragt weiter: “Und wie gehst du aufs Klo?”  
“Mit Käfig…”, antworte ich kurz.  
Ja das mit dem Pinkeln ist schwierig gewesen, dadurch, dass mein Penis so eng wie möglich eingesperrt gewesen ist, ging es nie dahin, wo ich gewollt habe, abtrocknen ging auch kaum.  
“Das muss ich erstmal alles verdauen”, sagt Susi und schaut mich schief an. “Los, komm meine Blume, lass uns etwas trinken.”  
Wir gehen in die Küche und ich stürze mich auf das Trinken. Nach 2 Gläsern muss ich wieder lachen. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich immer noch nackt bin, naja, jetzt ist es auch egal.  
Wir beide setzen uns auf das Sofa und Strecken uns aus. So kann Susi endlich einen genaueren Blick auf mich werfen. Sie schaut, immer noch etwas verwirrt auf meinen Penis und bemerkt: “Du bist ja überall rot und geschwollen von diesem Ding. Ich hoffe die Abdrücke verschwinden bald.”  
Wir sitzen einfach nur da.  
Etwas in mir verändert sich. Langsam kommen all die Ideen und Gefühle zurück, die ich mein Leben lang unterdrückt habe.  
“Ändert das wirklich Garnichts zwischen uns?”, frage ich Susi und schaue sie durchdringend an.  
“Nein, meine Blume. Endlich verstehe ich dich, obwohl…ich habe es mir irgendwie schon gedacht…”  
Ich werde neugierig und Frage nach, wie sie das meint.  
“Naja, als wir uns das erste Mal gesehen hatten, habe ich kurz davor gesehen, wie eine Mama dich angezogen hat…ich habe das all die Jahre verdrängt, aber jetzt sehe ich es wieder klar und deutlich vor mir.”  
Wir schweigen wieder.   
“Darf ich genauer hinschauen?”, fragt sie plötzlich.   
“Wieso nicht, du hast ihn schließlich befreit”, erwidere ich freundlich, drehe mich zu ihr und spreizt die Beine, wie sie vorher in der Sauna.  
“Was?”, Susis Augen werden groß.  
“Du hast ja eine Vagina!”  
“Ich bin ja auch ein Mädchen”, lache ich.  
“Ich dachte, naja, Du hättest einen Sack und alles…und halt Brüste und so.”  
Ihre Neugier ist geweckt und sie kommt etwas näher. Die tiefen Abdrücke, die der Käfig in meinem Penis hinterlassen hat, fangen langsam an zu verblassen.   
“Ist er wie der von einem Jungen?” Susi schaut wie gebannt auf meinen Schritt. Ich ziehe die Vorhaut leicht zurück und gebe den Blick auf meine kleine Eichel preis.   
“Ich weiß nicht, aber ich denke schon.”, sage ich.  
“Bitte lass uns etwas Verrücktes machen! Ich fühle mich so lebendig.”  
Sie lacht mich an.  
Ich springe auf, laufe zu unserer großen Musikanlage und lege wahllos eine CD ein, es ist Elvis. Während ich die Lautstärke voll Aufstehen, schwinge ich ein imaginäres Lasso zu Susi herüber und sie kommt zu mir.  
Wir tanzen, wie wild zur Rock'n'Roll Musik und übertreffen uns gegenseitig mit unseren Luftgitarren Solos.  
Obwohl wir beide nie tanzen gelernt haben, verfallen wir irgendwann in eine Art Boogie-Woogie mit allerlei Drehfiguren.   
“Irgendwie ist es unfair, dass du nicht nackt bist”, schreie ich irgendwann, damit Susi mich durch die Musik versteht.   
Sie lacht und wirft ihre Unterwäsche weg und wir tanzen weiter und imitieren Elvis beim Singen.  
Susi zeigt plötzlich auf sich, weil sie mir etwas zeigen will und fängt an, ihre großen Brüste, zusammen mit ihren Schultern zu schütteln. Ich mache es ihr nach, obwohl es längst nicht so eindrucksvoll aussieht.  
“Warte, das kannst du nicht!”, rufe ich.  
Ich winke sie etwas weiter von mir weg und verbeuge mich tief, wie ein Künstler vor seinem großen Auftritt. Dann fange ich an, meinen Penis wir einen Rotor herum zu schwingen. Susi lacht und schenkt mir Lüftküsse und Applaus, bevor sie schreit: “Das ist unfair aber du hast es drauf!”  
Danach setzen wir uns verschwitzt wieder hin und lachen noch ein bisschen. Ich Strecke mich zu ihr herüber und umarme sie lange.  
“Endlich blüht du auf”, sagt sie leise.   
Ja, das tue ich und es fühlt sich gut an. Wir trennen uns wieder und schauen uns an.  
“Sag mal kann er sich steif werden?”, fragt Susi.  
“Ja, er wollte es, jeden Morgen, aber Naja, er könnte nicht…es war so unangenehm!”, antworte ich wieder etwas ernster.  
“Und stehst du auf Jungs oder auf Mädchen?”  
Puh, darüber habe ich noch nie nachgedacht, so etwas wie Liebe habe ich komplett verdrängt gehabt, also zucke ich nur mit den Schultern.  
Susi hat das anscheinend als Herausforderung aufgenommen und flüstert mir hauchend ins Ohr: “Mach ich dich heiß, meine Blume?”  
Sie richtet sich auf und fährt sich aufreizend mit den Händen zuerst durch die Haare und anschließend ihren Körper entlang. Dann bewegt dir sich vor, drückt ihre Brüste mit ihren Armen zusammen und zwinkert mir zu.  
Seit ich von meinem Käfig befreit bin, ist mir alles egal und jedes neue Gefühl ist mir willkommen also setze ich mich vor ihr hin und tue so, als würde ich ihr mit den Händen Geldscheine zuwerfen und feuere sie an.   
Susi ist angestachelt und beginnt, aufreizend zu tanzen und ihre Kurven hervorzuheben. Sie steht sich um und streckt mir ihren prallen Hintern entgegen und fängt an ihn zu schütteln. Ich kann ihr Arschloch Sehen, genau wie ihre Vagina. Sie steht sich wieder zu mir um und beißt sich auf die Lippe, während sie anfängt, ihre Brustwarzen zu streicheln und zu stöhnen.  
Sie ist schön, sehr schön, nahezu perfekt. Ich merke, wie das Gefühl wiederkommt, dass ich jeden Morgen spüre, doch dieses Mal halte ich es nicht zurück.   
Ich lache laut auf und deute auf mein schlaffes Glied, das sich langsam mit Blut füllt und erhebt. Susi hört auf zu lachen und schaut gebannt dabei zu.  
Mein Penis hat sich voll aufgerichtet und ist jetzt geschätzt 8cm lang, nicht schlecht, dafür, dass ich ein Mädchen bin, denke ich und sage frech:  
“Haha, meiner ist größer als deiner”, und streckt meine Zunge heraus.  
“Und du stehst auf Mädchen”, erwidert Susi und streckt mir auch die Zunge heraus.  
“Bei deinem Körper würde jedes Mädchen einen Steifen bekommen, wenn es könnte.”, sage ich.  
“Das beantwortet immer noch nicht meine Frage”  
Ich zucke mit den Schultern und sage:  
“Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, das hier ist das erste Mal, dass ich überhaupt an so etwas denke…stehst du nur auf Jungs?”  
Susi denkt nach und antwortet:  
“Ich glaube ja, aber meine Erfahrung ist nicht sehr groß.”  
Ich zwinkre ihr zu und sie versteht sofort. Sie kommt näher und gibt mir ein Bussi auf den Mund.   
Wir schauen uns wieder an und zucken beide mit den Schultern, irgendwie hat sich nichts verändert. Jetzt ergreife ich die Initiative und küsse sie richtig.  
Ihre Lippen sind so weich und zart…Wir beide schließen die Augen. Nach kurzer Zeit möchte ich uns wieder trennen, doch Susi zieht mich näher zu sich her und öffnet den Mund. Eine Flut von Emotionen überschwemmt mich, als unsere Zungen dich treffen. Kaleidoskopische Wirbel ziehen über mein Inneres Auge und verteilen ein Kribbeln in meinem Körper, das ich vorher noch nie gespürt habe.  
Ich versuche mir auf Einzelheiten, wie den Geschmack zu konzentrieren, doch alles verschmilzt. Wir beide verschmelzen. Ich lege eine Hand auf ihren Hinterkopf und sie eine auf meinen.  
Unsere Einheit verweilt noch einige Minuten, bis wir uns trennen.  
“Jetzt musst du nur noch einen Jungen küssen und wir haben unsere Antwort”, haucht Susi und kann sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
Ich bin noch viel zu benommen, um zu reagieren. So etwas Schönes habe ich noch nie gespürt. Ist das Liebe? Wenn ja, dann stehe ich wohl auf Mädchen.   
Nein, nicht auf Mädchen, auf Susi…nur auf sie.  
Wir schauen uns mit einem Blick an, der verrät, dass es für sie genauso schön war, doch wir sagen nichts, noch nicht.  
Ich versuche das Thema zu wechseln und überlege kurz, dann sage ich: “Du rasierst dich unten rum?”   
Das ist jetzt nicht ganz das richtige Thema, aber das ist das Erste, das mit eingefallen ist.   
Susi schaut mich etwas verwirrt an und sagt dann: “Ja seit ich meine Tage habe, habe ich zu viele Haare für meinen Geschmack, also ja, ich rasiere mich…und du?”  
“Nein, ich hab noch keine Tage, oder ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich noch welche bekomme, eher nicht, meine Mutter hat einmal erwähnt, dass ich wohl Hoden irgendwo im Körper habe…”, antworte ich etwas nachdenklich.  
Susi scheint genauso nachdenklich zu sein und fragt: “Hast du eigentlich einen Kitzler?”  
Ich zucke mit den Schultern und Susi Blick bekommt etwas Abenteuerlustiges.  
“Schauen wir doch nach…”  
Da meines Penis nach wie vor steif ist, hat sie freie Sicht auf meine Scheide. Ich Streife die Schamlippen etwas auseinander, wobei mich ein Schauer durchfährt.  
“Und?”  
“Ja hast du…und auch ein…ähm Loch!”  
Susi zwinkert mich an.   
Ich fühle mich irgendwie erleichtert, denn ich habe noch nie nachgefühlt, oder -geschaut, was da alles so ist. Nur das Wort “Loch” ist etwas unpassend.  
“Was macht der Kitzler denn?”, fragt ich naiv.  
“Es ist sowas Wie das weibliche Lustzentrum”, antwortet Susi etwas fachlich. “Wenn du darüber streichelst, kannst du einen Orgasmus kriegen. Du hattest noch nie einen oder?”  
Ich schüttele den Kopf.  
“Soll ich dir zeigen, wie es geht?”, fragt sie zögernd.  
Mein Blick sagt ihr genug.  
Sie setzt sich breitbeinig vor mich und fängt an, mit ihrer Hand, nachdem sie sie abgeleckt hat, durch ihre Schamlippen zu fahren und macht schließlich bei einem kleinen Knubbel halt, welcher anscheinend der Kitzler ist.  
Sie schaut mich konzentriert an und stöhnt auf einmal laut auf. Dann schließt sie die Augen und beginnt, mit ihrem Zeigefinger den kleinen Knubbel zu umspielen.  
Ich schaue gebannt zu.  
“Was ist? Mach doch mit!”, fordert Susi mich auf.  
Ich lecke meine Finger ab und versuche, nachzumachen, was sie macht. Nach der ersten Berührung war mir das aber alles egal, ich fühle die Lust, die aufkommt, wenn ich jeden Zentimeter meiner Scheide berühre. Jede Berührung löst ein Kribbeln aus, wie ich es noch nie gespürt habe.   
Ich fahre mit einem Finger langsam auf und ab und stoße schließlich auch auf den kleinen Knubbel.  
Ein Feuerwerk von Lust explodiert unter meinem Finger und ich kann nicht anders als anzufangen zu stöhnen.  
Mein ganzer Körper beginnt von heißen Wogen durchzogen zu werden, die sich als leichtes Zittern äußern.   
Ich habe meinen Körper nichtmehr unter Kontrolle und versuche nur, mich darauf zu konzentrieren, meinen Kitzler zu streicheln.  
Plötzlich vervielfältigt sich das Gefühl und ich merke, wie etwas in mich eindringt.  
Ich öffne die Augen und sehe Susi, die mich süß anlächelt. Sie hat 2 Finger in meine Vagina geschoben und haucht mir zu: “Ich konnte nicht anders…ich dachte du könntest Hilfe gebrauchen.”  
Ich kann nicht antworten, denn sie beginnt, ihre Finger herauszuziehen und anschließend wieder einzuführen.  
Der Rhythmus meines Streichelns und Susis Penetration werden eins und mein Stöhnen und Zittern immer stärker.  
Auf einmal überkommt mich ein Feuerwerk aus Lust und purer Freude. Mir wird fast schwarz vor Augen und ich bäume mich leicht auf, während das Gefühl langsam abebbt.  
Erschöpft atmend schaue ich auf und sehe Susis Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von meinen entfernt.   
Sie streckt sich vor und gibt mir einen kurzen Kuss  
“Was war das?”, fragt Ich, obwohl ich die Antwort eigentlich schon kenne.  
“Du bist gekommen…und das ziemlich heftig.”, sagt Susi mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. “Als ich gesehen habe, wir du da zitterst und stöhnt, bin ich sofort gekommen und konnte nicht anders als dir…naja, zu helfen. Ich hoffe ich habe es richtig gemacht.”  
“Ja, jetzt verstehe ich, wieso du so begeistert erzählt hast. “, bringe ich heraus.   
Susi deutet nach unten.  
Mein Penis ist immer noch steif.  
“Sieht so aus, als bräuchtest du nochmal etwas Hilfe.”, sagt Susi und greift vorsichtig nach dem steifen Glied.  
Sie Berührung löst ein ähnliches Kribbeln, wie vorher mein Kitzler, doch längst nicht so intensiv.  
Susi beginnt, die Vorhaut etwas herunter zu ziehen…und da kommt das Kribbeln.  
Ich kann jeden Finger deutlich spüren und die Bewegung löst ein Verlangen aus, das ich so noch nie verspürt habe. Mein Penis möchte berührt werden, nein er möchte gepackt werden.  
Ich schaue Susi an und nicke ihr zu. Sie versteht sofort, schließt ihre Hand komplett um den Schaft und beginnt, die Vorhaut, wieder und wieder vor und zurück zu schieben. Dabei gleiten ihr Zeigefinger und Daumen immer wieder über die Eichel, was ähnliche Gefühle, wie mein Kitzler auslöst.  
Die Bewegung im Rest des Penis löste eine andere Art von Emotion aus…ich will Susi! Mehr als alles andere. Jede ihrer Kurven unsere Stelle ihres Körpers sehen von Sekunde zu Sekunde schöner aus. Meine Sehkraft scheint auch besser zu werden, denn ich erkenne ihre Rundungen mit einer Schärfe, die ich vorher nicht kannte.  
Ihr Körper beginnt zu leuchten, während meiner anfängt zu glühen. Mein Blick wird zu einer willenlosen Miene, nur auf das gerichtet, was wichtig ist: Susi, ihre Brüste, ihre Vagina und ihre Lippen.  
Sie fängt an zu lachen: “Geht es dir gut?”  
Ich will sie küssen! Sofort! Oder an ihren Brüsten lecken. Ich schaue die mit einem flehenden Blick an und sie grinst zurück.  
“Ihr Jungs seid doch alle gleich”, sind ihre letzten Worte, bevor die ihre Lippen auf meine presst.  
Mein Verlangen ist getilgt und alles was jetzt bleibt ist Lust. Aber eine andere Art von Lust als bei meiner Scheide. Diese hier ist körperlicher und erfordert Arbeit.  
Unser Kuss wird immer wilder und intensiver, während Susi meinen Penis immer schneller befriedigt.  
Plötzlich trenne ich den Kuss, denn ich spüre ein Ziehen an der Wurzel meines Glieds, das immer stärker wird.  
“Es geht los”, flüstert Susi und öffnet den Mund.  
Ich stehe auf, um mit meinem pulsierenden Schaft zu ihr zu gelangen, doch zu spät.  
Mein Kopf wird komplett frei und ich spüre, wie etwas meine Harnröhre hinaufsteigt.  
Ich komme.  
Dicke weiße Fäden spritzen aus der Spitze meines Penis und verteilen sich auf Susis überraschtem Gesicht und Oberkörper. Sie schließt die Augen und verzieht den Mund. Dann fängt sie an zu lachen und fängt den Rest mit ihrer Zunge auf.  
Die ersten Gedanken kehren in meinen Kopf zurück und ich sage: “Tut mir leid.”  
Susi aber lacht nur und steht auf. Ich schaue in ihr spermabedecktes Gesicht und ginse sie an.  
Sie kommt näher und küsst mich.  
Überrascht stelle ich fest, dass sie noch nicht geschluckt hat und mir von meinem eigenen Samen zu kosten gibt.  
Ich ziehe ihren Körper an meinem und lasse unsere Brüste aneinander reiben, um so noch mehr von der weißen Flüssigkeit auf mir zu verteilen.  
Dann lösen wir uns und es lässt sich kaum noch erkennen, wer ursprünglich angespritzt wurde.  
“Du bist versaut!”, lacht mir Susi zu und ich lache zurück.  
“Wieso wolltest Du, dass ich in deinem Mund komme?”, frage ich zurück.  
“Ich wollte deinen Honig schmecken, meine Blume”.  
Das ist das ehrlichste und liebste, was ich je gehört habe. Ich streiche ihr eine klebrige Strähne aus dem Gesicht und sage: “Los komm, gehen wir uns waschen.”  
Wir stellen uns eng aneinander in die Dusche und waschen uns gegenseitig, allerdings ohne zu reden oder anderen Handlungen. Die Wärme und Nähe sind mehr als genug.  
Danach trocknen wir uns ab und schauen unsere sauberen Körper an. Ich fühle schon, wie die Lust in meine beiden Geschlechter zurückkehrt, aber Susi hat andere Pläne.  
“Wir gehen shoppen!”, sagt sie. “Du musst endlich aufblühen, meine Blume.”  
Ich überlege kurz und Strecke ihr dann meine Hand entgegen.  
“Aber nicht irgendwie…”, überlegt Susi. “Danach gehen wir in einen Club!”  
Mir gefällt die Idee auf Anhieb und ich habe, was sie im Sinn hat. Wir gehen in mein Zimmer um uns anzuziehen. Ich schaue voller Hass auf den Käfig, der am Boden liegt und beschließe: “Keine Unterwäsche! Freiheit!”  
Susi schaut mir verführerisch zu, wie ich 2 Röcke aus dem Schrank hole, die mir seit mindestens 3 Jahren zu kurz sind. Ich gebe Susi den längeren und ziehe meinen an. Der Gummizug ist bis zum Anschlag gedehnt, aber er passt noch, Susis auch.   
Ich hebe den vorderen Saum etwas und schwinge mein halbsteifes Glied vor ihren Augen hin und her.   
Als Oberteil nehmen wir Spaghetti Tops, die wenig Spielraum für Phantasie lassen, da unsere Brüste und Nippel sich mehr als deutlich darunter abzeichnen.  
Wir gehen Hand in Hand aus dem Haus und zur nächsten Bushaltestelle und setzen uns anschließend im Bus gegenüber hin. Ich setze mich auffallend breitbeinig hin, “Menspreading” nennt man das glaube ich. Susi hebt anerkennend den Daumen.  
Nach einiger Zeit steigt ein junger Mann zu, zu uns herüber und gleich wieder weg. Er hat alles gesehen. Wir kichern ein bisschen und auch Susi entblößt jetzt ihre Weiblichkeit.  
Während der Fahrt können mindestens noch 2 weitere Personen einen Blick auf meinen Penis erhaschen. Eine junge Frau nickt mir sogar anerkennend zu.  
Als wir aussteigen, stellen wir uns absichtlich umständlich an, um sämtlichen Fahrgästen einen Blick auf unsere Hintern zu ermöglichen.  
Wir gehen in ein großes Einkaufszentrum und überlegen, was wir anziehen sollen. Weil wir beide 14 sind müssen wir deutlich älter wirken.   
Zuerst kaufen wir High Heels, keine große Sache und anschließend enge Röcke, die gerade so den Hintern und meinen Penis bedecken. Als Oberteil entschließe ich mich für ein Bandeau Top, bei dem sich deutlich die Brustwarzen abzeichnen, denn wir wollen nach wie vor keine Unterwäsche tragen. Susi wählt ein bauchfreies, hautenges Oberteil mit gigantischem Ausschnitt.  
Sie hüpft einmal prüfend, wobei es so verrutscht, dass man fast einen Nippel sieht.  
“Perfekt!”, sage ich zustimmend.  
Nachdem wir uns die Haare halbwegs ordentlich zurecht gemacht haben, fahren wir mit einem weiteren Bus zur nächsten größeren Disco und stehen gegen 21:30 Uhr am Eingang in der Schlange. Wir sind extra etwas weiter weggefahren, damit uns niemand erkennt.  
Langsam bekommen wir doch etwas Zweifel, ob das wirklich klappt aber wir werden, wie fast alle Mädchen einfach durchgewunken.  
Als wir am Türsteher vorbeilaufen, haue ich Susi leicht auf den Hintern.  
Wir überlegen, was wir jetzt machen sollen, tanzen können wir später noch genug, also beschließen wir, etwas Spaß zu haben. Ich sehe einen schleimigen, betrunkenen Mann, der jeder vorbeilaufenden Frau mindestens an die Brüste oder den Hintern fasst.  
Wir machen Schnick-Schnack-Schnuck und Susi verliert. Sie nährt dich dem Mann und streichelt ihm über dir Wange. Er bekommt große Augen und fährt mit lüsternen Fingern ihre Rundungen entlang, wobei sie übertrieben stöhnt. Dann knetet er kurz ihre Brüste und widmet sich schließlich dem Hauptgang und fasst ihr kräftig in den Schritt.  
Ich merke, dass Susi kurz davor ist sich zu übergeben also gehe ich los. Weil ich keine Lust auf das ganze Vorspiel habe, dränge ich mich an ihre Stelle. Wieder packt er zu, stockt aber. Panisch fühlt er ein zweites und drittes Mal und ich kann seine Finger deutlich an meinem Penis spüren.  
Dann steht er auf und rennt zur nächsten Bar. Wir beide lachen und rücken unsere Kleidung zurecht.  
“Ich habe eine Idee”, sagt Susi. “Ich gebe dir eine Aufgabe und du mir auch eine.”  
“Ja ok”, antworte ich. “Aber du fängst an!”  
Susi nickt.  
Ich schaue mich um und entdecke etwas sehr Interessantes. “Tanz an der Stange!”, befehle ich.  
Sie läuft ohne zu zögern auf die Poledancestange zu.  
Zuerst dreht sie sich zwei, drei Mal um sie herum und legt dann richtig los. Sie spielt mit ihren Kurven in jeder erdenklichen Möglichkeit, lässt die Stange zwischen Pobacken und Brüsten hin und her fahren und, als ich ganz nah bin, presst sie sie an ihre feuchte Scheide und hinterlässt so deutliche Abdrücke.  
Ich bin sichtlich beeindruckt und juble ihr, zusammen mit ein paar anderen Gästen zu.  
Dann schaue ich sie fordernd an:   
“Was soll ich machen?”  
“Geh aufs Männerklo und verwirre die Männer ein bisschen!”, sagt sie. “Aber warte, ich komme mit.”  
Ich gehe zum Männerklo aber eine Frau versperrt uns den Weg, also deute ich auf die Schlange vor dem Mädchenklo und sie lässt uns widerwillig durch.  
Im Klo gibt es einige Kabinen, aber ich weiß, dass Susi das nicht gemeint hat, also schaue ich weiter und sehe eine Metallrinne, an der dicht gedrängt Betrunkene stehen. Ich warte, bis einer von ihnen fertig ist und dränge mich an seinen Platz. Alle drehen sich zu mir um und lachen mich aus.  
Ich tue erst so, als wüsste ich nicht, wie ich es machen soll, hebe ein Bein wie ein Hund und drehe mich um, als ob ich mich hinsetzen möchte. Dann schlage ich mir theatralisch mit der Handfläche gegen die Stirn und hebe meinen Rock. Ein großes Stöhnen geht durch die umstehenden Männer und einer rennt panisch weg. Ich fange an zu pinkeln und lasse den Strahl in großen Bögen an die Metallwand spritzen. Fast alle Männer um mich herum drehen sich verstört um oder gehen, nur 2 bleiben und schauen mir gebannt zu. Mit einem Lächeln bemerke ich, dass einer von ihnen sogar eine Latte bekommt.  
Als ich fertig bin und meinen Penis wieder unter meinem Rock verstaue, führe ich noch 2 Finger an meine Lippen und tippe sie dem Mann auf die Spitze seines inzwischen aufrechten Glieds.  
Dann gehe ich und gebe Susi, die alles beobachtet hat, einen kleinen Kuss.  
“Lass uns tanzen.”, flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr.  
128 BPM  
Tanzende Lichter um uns herum  
Wie zum Teufel haben Sie uns rein gelassen?  
Um uns herum 1000 Sterne, projiziert von der Discokugel im Takt der Musik.  
Wir brauchen keinen Alkohol und keine Drogen, nein, Liebe ist unser Rausch.  
Wir schmieden uns aneinander, tanzen, zum allerersten Mal überhaupt, und sind nur durch eine winzige Schicht Stoff getrennt, du kommst mir ganz nahe.  
Unsere Lippen berühren sich zart, du flüsterst mir ins Ohr:  
"mach mich zu einer Frau!"

Wir rennen aus dem Club und haben nur ein Ziel vor Augen, aber wie kommen wir am schnellsten zu mir nach Hause?  
Susi hat eine Idee: wir weinen und hoffen auf etwas Mitleid von einem Autofahrer.   
5 Minuten später sitzen wir tatsächlich in einem Auto und eine halbe Stunde später vor meiner Haustür. Wir haben uns während der Fahrt nicht unterhalten, sondern nur still angeschaut und hin und wieder leicht über Arme und Beine gestreichelt.  
Ich Sperre die Tür auf, wir gehen die Treppe zu meinem Zimmer hoch und bleiben vor meinem Bett stehen.  
Ich schaue Susi tief in die Augen und öffne den Mund.  
“Ich liebe dich, meine Blume!”  
Sie ist mir zuvorgekommen.  
Ich trete näher an sie heran, streiche ihr die Haare aus Gesicht und anschließend über ihre Wangen. Ihre Hände berühren meine Hüfte und ziehen mich näher zu ihr heran. Unsere Lippen sind nur noch wenige Millimeter voneinander entfernt und ich hauche ihr ins Gesicht, mit all den Emotionen des vergangenen Tages:  
“Du hast mich blühen lassen!”  
Dann küssen wir uns. Zarter und leidenschaftlicher als je zuvor. Unsere Zungen tanzen einen wilden Tanz zur Musik unserer Liebe.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit trennen wir uns und Susi zieht mir langsam mein enges Top über den Kopf. Ich tue es ihr gleich und wir stehen uns wieder gegenüber.  
Mit meiner linken Hand berühre ich ihre Brust. Sie ist so weich, ich könnte weinen vor Freude. Mit den Fingern streichele ich sanft über ihre Brustwarze und merke, wie sie sich unter meiner Berührung leicht aufstellt.  
Susi schaut mir gebannt zu und zieht dann langsam ihren Rock herunter. Ich möchte das Gleiche tun, aber die hält meine Hand sanft fest und geht in die Knie.  
Vorsichtig steckt sie ihre Finger in den Bund meines Rocks und streichelt dabei meinen Bauch. Sie kommt mit ihrem Mund näher und küsst ihn, leicht unter dem Bauchnabel.   
Dann geht sie wieder etwas zurück und sieht, wie sich mein Rock vorne schon deutlich hebt. Langsam zieht sie ihn herunter und streift ihn ab, bevor sie mit dem Mund näherkommt und den steifen Penis von beiden Seiten mit feinen Küssen bedeckt und beide Hände auf meine Pobacken legt.  
Dann öffnet sie den Mund weiter, lässt zuerst die Eichel hineingleiten, und beginnt, sie mit der Zunge zu umspielen, nur um anschließend den Rest des Gliedes auch verschwinden zu lassen.   
So verweilt sie einige Sekunden und schaut mich von unten an. Ich nicke leicht und sie beginnt, den Kopf vor und zurück zu bewegen und währenddessen weiterhin mit der Zunge meine Eichel zu bearbeiten.  
Ich schnappe geräuschvoll nach Luft und greife instinktiv nach ihrem Hinterkopf. Meine Atmung stabilisiert sich wieder und ich beginne es zu fühlen.   
So muss sich Liebe anfühlen.  
Die Wärme und Weichheit von Susis Mund verströmt eine unglaubliche Geborgenheit und absolute Hingabe.  
Ich schaue zu ihr und sehe, dass ihre Augen geschlossen sind, um sich ganz auf meinen Penis zu konzentrieren zu können.   
Das Gefühl ist überwältigend. Ich spüre jede Bewegung ihrer Zungenspitze und ihrer fest geschlossenen Lippen, die meinen Schaft entlang gleiten.   
Trotzdem bemerke ich, wie sie ihre Hand zu ihrer Weiblichkeit ausstreckt um sie zu verwöhnen.  
“Halt, lass mich das machen!”, hauche ich. “Jetzt bist du dran.”  
Ich ziehe meinen Penis langsam aus ihrem Mund und helfe ihr wieder auf die Beine, dann schubse ich sie sanft auf mein Bett. Sie legt sich auf den Rücken, Winkel ihre Beine an und spreizt sie einladend.  
Ihre Scheide glänzt vor Feuchtigkeit und ich beuge mich langsam über sie. Zuerst bedecke ich ihren Bauch und anschließend ihre Schamgegend mit zarten Küssen.  
Wir nehmen Augenkontakt auf und ich strecke meine Zunge aufreizend langsam heraus und lasse sie über ihren Venushügel gleiten. Ein leichtes Beben durchfährt ihre Schenkel.  
Ein letzter Blick und ich tauche in sie ab. Meine Zunge fährt durch ihre Schamlippen und teilt sie mit Leichtigkeit, bis sie den Kitzler findet. Ich koste von ihrem Saft, Susi schmeckt nach Nektar, Wasser, Salz und Zitrone, mit einem Hauch von Metall, vermengt mit dem Duft ihres Haares, ihrer Haut und ihres Schweißes.  
Ich bedecke ihre Vagina abwechselnd mit Küssen und sanften Bewegungen meiner Zungenspitze. Susi beginn zu stöhnen und stachelt mich dadurch noch mehr an. Ich erhöhe meine Geschwindigkeit und wandere etwas tiefer, bis ich meine Zunge leicht in sie eindringen lasse.  
Ihre Beine fangen an zu zittern und ich drücke meinen Kopf noch weiter an ihre Weiblichkeit heran. Plötzlich bäumt sich ihr Becken auf und ich fahre etwas zurück. Eine klare Flüssigkeit spritzt mir leicht ins Gesicht.  
Susi atmet schwer und ich koste von der leicht salzigen Flüssigkeit. Ich beuge mich weiter über sie und küsse sie hemmungslos, wobei ich ihren Saft mit ihr teile.  
“Mach mich zu einer Frau!”, stöhnt Susi, immer noch außer Atem und voller Verlangen.  
Ich schaue an mir herunter und auf meinen, bis zum Bersten steifen Penis. Er hängt nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihrer Weiblichkeit entfernt und zuckt leicht vor Erregung.  
Mit den Armen Stütze ich mich neben Susis Körper ab und bewege mein Glied näher an ihrem triefend feuchten Eingang.  
Ich nehme eine Hand zur Hilfe und lasse meine Eichel langsam zwischen ihren Schamlippen hindurchfahren.  
Wir tauschen noch einen Blick aus und ich drücke die Spitze leicht gegen ihre Öffnung.  
Langsam schiebe ich meinen Penis in sie hinein, wobei sie krampfartige Luft holt. Ich bin nun komplett in ihr und sie entspannt sich mit einem langen Seufzer.  
Susi und ich sind eins.  
Vorsichtig beginne ich, mein Glied aus ihr herauszuziehen, nur um es gleich wieder einzuführen, bis ich einen langsamen Rhythmus gefunden habe.   
Wir sind verbunden, eine perfekte Einheit. In beiden unserer Gesichter spiegelt sich die Lust, das Verlangen und die Liebe wieder. Das Gefühl der Geborgenheit und des Vertrauens, das ihr Mund hervorgerufen hat ist wieder da und um ein Vielfaches stärker.  
Ich beuge mich tiefer über sie und wir müssen uns, lassen unsere Zungen miteinander tanzen und schließen die Augen.   
Jetzt sind wir wahrlich eine Einheit, synchronisiert im Takt meiner sanften aber wilden Stöße.  
Susi zieht meinen Körper mit ihren Beinen noch näher an sich heran. Sie will mich spüren und ich sie auch. Unsere Brüste reiben aneinander, getragen von einem leichten Schweißfilm. Sogar unser Herzschlag scheint jetzt gleich zu sein.  
Wir sind eins.  
Susi zerrt uns mit einem Ruck herum. Jetzt ist sie diejenige, die oben ist und den Rhythmus vorgibt. Sie bewegt ihr Becken vor und zurück und erhöht leicht die Geschwindigkeit.  
Ich spüre, wir sich etwas an der Wurzel meines Penis zusammenbraut und auch Susis Körper beginnt sich zu verkrampfen.  
Wir öffnen die Augen als wir gleichzeitig kommen.   
“Ich will ihn in mir, meine Blume! Ich will deinen Honig spüren!”, kriegt Susi gerade so heraus.  
Ich spüre, wie ihre Scheide sich zusammenzieht und mein Sperma in sie spritzt. Immer mehr pumpe ich in sie hinein und werde von ihren Zuckungen noch tiefer in sie hineingezogen.  
Wir haben keine Kraft mehr um uns zu bewegen also liegen wir schwer atmend aufeinander und spüren, wie die letzten Wellen der Lust unsere Körper zum Beben bringen.  
So bleiben wir noch eine Weile liegen, bis langsam die Kraft in uns zurückkehrt.  
“Ich liebe dich!”, hauche ich, immer noch überwältigt.  
Langsam trennen wir unsere verschwitzten Körper und sie legt sich kraftlos neben mich.  
Sie legt ihren Kopf auf meine, immer noch erschöpft atmende Brust.  
Ich umarme sie sanft und wir schließen die Augen.  
“Endlich blühst du.”


End file.
